Wonderland: Summer Like Never Before
by alemica2
Summary: As summer begins, the children of the Ducks realize they will have more problems to face than ever. Continuation of Wonderland: A Whole New World.
1. Summer Like Never Before

**A/N:** See, I told you guys I'd be updating more often! Thanks for the reviews on the last story and I hope you like this one! Keep reviewing :)

* * *

It was two weeks after summer had started and a lot had changed already. Jared was at a party with Jen and the two were getting high.

Jared felt his cell phone ringing and groaned when he saw it was Sophia. He quickly ignored the call and returned to Jen, who passed him a joint.

"You're not being nice," She said, referring to him ignoring Sophia.

"Sophia doesn't understand how I'm feeling," He said and she looked at him. "You know, now that my mom died."

"And I do?" She asked, and he laughed.

"No, but you're a lot like me so it helps," He said and she nodded. "Sophia's too good for me anyways; she should be with someone like…"

"Andy?" Jen finished for him and he nodded. "I agree, Andy's far from being over Sophia and I'm just lying to myself by staying with him." She said, shaking her head.

"Doesn't life make so much more sense when you're high?" He said and she laughed, as they went for another round.

* * *

Aidan and Melanie hadn't spent a moment away from each other in the last two weeks and had become really close.

They were sitting at the edge of his pool in his backyard when Aidan's little brother, Noah, came running out. He started spraying the two with toy water guns and Aidan got up and chased him around.

"I'm gonna get you!" He said, to the seven year old who just continued to laugh as he ran around their huge backyard.

Mel couldn't help but laugh as she watched the two brothers chasing each other.

"Okay, I surrender!" Noah shouted, when Aidan picked him up, upside down. "Please let me go?"

"Fine," He said, putting his brother down and they walked over to Mel.

"Guess what?" Noah said, excitedly, and Mel looked at him. "I lit firecrackers today with my friends!"

Mel gasped. "Where did you get firecrackers?" She asked, looking over at Aidan, worriedly.

"My brother's room…" He trailed, innocently, he knew he wasn't ever supposed to go into Aidan's room without permission.

Aidan laughed, trying to keep his cool for Mel. "Well, you better run before I kick that scrawny little butt of yours for being in my room!"

"Ahhhhh, Mommy!" Noah shouted as he ran back into the house.

Mel laughed and Aidan looked at her.

"He's gonna be a huge troublemaker when he's older." He smiled and she nodded.

"I guess he takes after his big brother, then?" She teased and he gave her a look.

"Oh, really?" He said, approaching her and she backed away.

"Aidan, don't!" She shouted but it was too late, he lunged forward towards her and they both fell in the pool. "You suck so much!" She said and he laughed. She narrowed her eyes at him and splashed him with water. He gasped and splashed her back and it turned into a water fight.

Soon enough, Aidan was inches away from her face and she held in her breath. He went for a kiss but she pushed him away.

"Aidan, no," She shook her head and got out of the pool, grabbing a towel and heading into the house.

He groaned and did the same.

* * *

Sophia was at a friend's house with Andria and a bunch of guys from their school were over. Andria did the best she could to try to keep Sophia's mind off Jared, but it didn't seem to be working.

Sophia sat in the corner and watched as all the girls and guys socialized, she hated this. She wanted to be with her boyfriend but he wasn't returning her calls, she had barely seen him in three days. She didn't know what to do and rumor was that he'd been spending all his time with Jen Reed, this didn't make her happy.

"Hey," She looked up and saw a tall, dark haired boy she didn't recognized.

"Hi," She smiled, softly.

"I, uh, I saw that you were all alone so I decided to come talk to you," He said and she nodded. "That's okay, right?"

She laughed. "Yeah, it's fine," She said and he sat down next to her. "I'm Sophia." She smiled and he nodded.

"Jesse Russo." He said, extending his hand and she shook it. "So, you go to Eden Hall?"

She nodded. "Yeah, do you?"

He shook his head. "Nah, my mom can't afford it."

"Well, if you're any good at hockey, you should try out for a scholarship, I know Eden Hall's always looking for new players." She told him and he shrugged.

"Hockey's never really been my strong sport," He explained. "I'm more of a track guy, I run _really _fast."

She nodded, impressed. "Where'd you move from?" She asked and he looked at her. "I just figured you weren't from around here because you've got a killer tan." She said and he laughed.

"My mom, my brother and me just moved here from Miami." He explained and her eyes widened.

"My dad's from there too!" She said and he nodded.

"Small world." He smiled and she nodded. "So, I know this is a bit forward but… do you have a boyfriend?"

Andria overheard this question while she was talking to one of the boys. She looked over at her best friend who simply sighed.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," She told him. "I'm completely single."

He nodded and smiled. "Want to go talk somewhere more private?"

"Sure." She smiled and followed him upstairs.


	2. Ice Cream and Little Brothers

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing, keep them coming! Hope you all had a great Christmas! (PS: It's sooo weird writing a summer story in the winter lol)

* * *

Ethan was at Nora's to visit Emma again but only this time, he brought Molly with him. The two had been dating all this time and were very happy.

"Do you think I can hold her?" Molly asked, smiling, but Nora wasn't sure. She wasn't about to let just anyone hold her baby. Ethan gave her a look and she sighed.

"Sure," She said, smiling. "Hold her head carefully," She said, as she placed the baby in Molly's arms.

"Hi," Molly whispered but the baby soon erupted in tears. "Oh," She said and Nora gently took Emma back in her arms.

"She gets like that with new people," Nora told her but Molly wasn't convinced.

"Um, you know what? I'm gonna go wait in the car, okay?" She said to Ethan. "It was nice seeing you again, Nora." She said and quickly walked out of the house.

"I'm sorry about that," Nora said but Ethan shook his head.

"She'll be fine," He said and Nora nodded. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," She nodded. "Starting to get my life back." She said and Ethan laughed. "You know, Emma's two months old today." She smiled and he nodded.

"How could I forget?" He said, pulling out a tiny, velvet box from his pocket. "I got her a present," He said and Nora smiled. "It's nothing much, just something to remind her of her parents…"

Nora opened the box, which revealed a tiny heart-shaped, golden locket. "Ethan," She breathed. "You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to," He smiled and she looked at him. "Open it." She did as she was told and one side was a picture of Nora and Ethan from when they were together and the other side was empty. "She can fill the other side with whatever she wants when she's older." He said and she nodded, still looking at it.

"Thank you." She whispered and he shrugged.

"Are you sure you're okay, Nora?" He asked. "You look a little… unhappy."

"Ethan, I'm fine," She told him. "I promise."

He nodded. "Well, I better go," He said and she looked at him. "Molly's waiting."

"Yeah," She nodded as he came closer to her. He brought his lips to hers and they kissed for a while.

She pulled away and looked up at him. "Ethan," She whispered.

"I have to go." He said and walked out of the apartment.

She shook her head and walked over to Emma, picking her up and holding her close.

* * *

Sophia walked over to the Portmans' and sighed when she saw that Jared's car wasn't in the parking lot, that probably meant he wasn't home again.

The door was unlocked so she let herself in, seeing Andy on the couch. Since their last talk, the two had become somewhat friends again but things were still awkward between them.

"Sophia." He nodded, not keeping his eyes off the t.v.

She walked over to him. "Hi, Andy," She smiled, looking around. No one was home. "Have you seen Jared lately?"

"No," Andy shook his head. "He's probably off getting high somewhere with my girlfriend."

Sophia closed her eyes and sat down on the couch opposite of Andy. "I can't believe I let this happen." She whispered and he looked at her.

"Sophia," He sighed. "This isn't your fault, it's Jared's… he should've had more self-control, this was his decision."

"Right," Sophia nodded. "I knew Jen was going to cause more problems for this family." She said and Andy nodded in agreement. She looked up at him, tearing up. "Do you think they're sleeping together?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." He shook his head and Sophia started crying. "Soph, don't cry, please, you know what you crying does to be."

"You're right, okay, I'm sorry." She shook her head, wiping the tears.

He tried distracting her. "So, what's new with you?"

She looked at him. "Um, well, I was at Andria's house last night and I met this new guy, Jesse, he seems really nice," She said and he looked at her. "Maybe a good way to get over Jared."

Andy laughed and shook his head then looked up at her. "I'll never be enough for you, will I?"

"Andy," She whispered. "You know I don't love you like that!"

"Well, I don't get why not!" He said and she looked at him. "I'm _always _there for you, Soph, always! Look what Jared's doing to you and you still pick him over me!" He shouted and she looked away. "I don't get you, Sophia Mendoza, you could be beyond happy with someone who loves you and treats you right but instead you pick a low-life druggie."

"Hey, that's your brother you're talking about." She interrupted and he shook his head.

"Yeah, some brother?" He said and she looked at him. "He knew how I felt about you, but he just had to have you!" He said. "And now that he got you, he runs off with Jen, another girl I had strong feelings for." He said and she lowered her eyes. "Don't you see the pattern, Sophia? Jared's not the right guy for you, I am, and one of these days you're gonna realize that but I won't be around when you do."

Sophia closed her eyes and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm gonna go." She said. "Coming here was a mistake." She said and then left.

* * *

Aidan was out getting ice cream with Noah but all he could think about was Mel. He hadn't talked to her since the night they kissed and she hadn't returned any of his calls.

He turned around and saw her paying at the cash and his heart almost stopped. She turned around and saw him, then she lowered her head, trying to avoid him but Noah ran up to her, hugging her side.

"Hey little man!" She said, happily and he smiled, letting go of her. "Have you been staying out of trouble and keeping _away_ from firecrackers?"

The young boy nodded. "You should forgive Aidan," He said and she looked at him. "He's been really grumpy and mean lately!"

Mel laughed and kneeled down. "Well, we can't have that can we?"

Aidan caught up to them and Mel stood up. He pulled out a five-dollar bill and shoved it towards Noah. "Here you go, bugger, get whatever you want."

"YES!" He shouted, running towards the counter.

"Mel," Aidan started. "I'm sorry about the other night-"

"Hey, don't worry about it," She said and he gave her a look.

"Um, okay…" He said, wondering why she had forgiven him so fast. "Care to join us?"

"I'd love to." She smiled.


	3. Cheating

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing, guys! Just wanted to know which guy you prefer Sophia with, Jared or Andy? Cause the plan all along was to have Sophia with Jared and never have any romantic feelings for Andy but I don't know... the way I'm writing this I kind of want to put them together but I'm not sure lol (it would be like putting Bella with Jacob haha) so please let me know in a review! I'll try to update tonight or tomorrow but if not, I hope you all have a great New Years Eve and I'll see you in the New Year!

* * *

Jade drove over to Casey's, knowing he was alone for the night. Things had been so crazy lately but they were finally starting to get back to normal and Jade wanted a special night for her and Casey.

She let herself in and walked up to Casey's room, he was playing video games.

She rolled her eyes and let out a little cough. He looked up at her.

"Jade?" He said, still playing. "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing a coat in the middle of summer?"

She laughed. "I'm here because it's our one year anniversary," She reminded him and he looked at her, wide-eyed. "It's okay, I figured you'd forget," She said, walking over to him. "So, I thought I'd help you remember, hence the coat." She said, taking it off and revealing her naked body to him.

He dropped his controller and she straddled him. He was speechless; she'd never surprised him like this before.

"Are you ready for the best night of your life, Casey Reed?" She asked, playing with the hairs at the back of his head, sending shivers down his spine.

"Hell yeah!" He said and they started kissing.

* * *

Connor was working out at the gym and was surprised when he saw Lily walk in.

He walked over to her. "Hey," He said and she looked at him. "You work out?"

"Of course!" She laughed. "I'm a Vanderbilt," She reminded him. "If I don't keep in shape, a.k.a super skinny, it'll make our family 'look bad'." She said and he nodded, understandingly.

"So, um, are you getting used to Minnesota?"

"It's a lot different than Japan, but I'm liking it so far." She smiled and he nodded.

"Would you like to run with me?" He asked, pointing to the treadmills.

"Sure," She smiled. As they ran, they talked about anything and everything.

* * *

Molly and Ethan were eating supper at her house and were enjoying a quiet evening to themselves, until Ethan started texting.

"Ethan," She sighed. "Can you please put that away?"

"Sorry," He said, sliding the phone into his pocket. "I was just texting Nora to make sure Emma was okay."

"Nora," She nodded. "Great."

"Mol," He said. "You have nothing to be jealous of." He said but Molly shook her head.

"Look, I know Emma's your daughter and you have every right to be worried about her but," She paused. "I'm worried too, about us. All you ever do is talk about Nora and how you're so worried about her," She continued. "You had your chance with Nora, and that's over now, right? I mean, if you want to be with her again…"

"I don't want to be with Nora." He assured her.

"Okay, well I don't want to have to worry about you cheating on me… I mean, you have a history of doing that to the girls you claim to love." She said and he looked at her.

"I never cheated on Nora." He told her and she nodded.

"Ethan, we may not have kissed or had sex, but you still had feelings for me while you were dating her," She told him. "I mean maybe I was just a distraction or some way for you to not have to deal with the pregnancy and you're only staying with me so you don't have to…"

"Molly," He interrupted her and she looked at him. "You are in no way a distraction! You mean so much to me, you don't even know…"

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it." She said and he sighed.

"Molly, I was gonna wait to tell you this but," He said, taking her hand. "I love you, okay? I love you Molly Riley."

Her eyes widened and she started tearing up. "Really?" He smiled and nodded. "I love you too, Ethan Germaine." She smiled and he kissed her.

* * *

Jared was on his way to Jen's house when he passed by Sophia's. He slowly stopped in front of the house and saw a guy he didn't recognize standing at the door. He watched carefully as the door opened and there stood Sophia, she smiled and hugged the guy, whoever he was, and invited him in.

Jared couldn't believe it, was Sophia cheating on him? He stepped on the gas and furiously drove away.


	4. Is It Really Over?

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing and sorry I didn't update sooner! The past few days were busier for me than I thought! Hope you all had an amazing New Years Eve and I wish you all an equally amazing 2010! :)

* * *

Ryan walked into his house and heard someone crying. He sighed, knowing it was Nora. He walked upstairs and went into her room, seeing her rocking Emma to sleep.

He slowly walked in and she looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red. He sighed again but she just shushed him, Emma hadn't slept all day and now she was finally falling asleep.

He sat down at the foot of her bed and she looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered and she got up, putting Emma in her crib. She slowly turned back to him and nodded.

"I'm fine." She said, smiling and he gave her a look.

"Don't lie to me," He told her and she sighed. "I know you better than that."

She sighed and pulled him into the hallway, slowly closing the door. "I'm just super stressed and tired, okay?"

"You sure that's it?" He asked and she looked up at him. "You can tell me, Nora, really."

She nodded. "It's just that… I haven't had a day to myself since Emma was born and I know I shouldn't be complaining but I'm just so… tired all the time and I hate feeling like this!" She told him and he nodded. "And I know Ethan wants to be there for me but why did he kiss me? He has a girlfriend!"

"Wait, Ethan kissed you?" He stopped her and she nodded. "While he has a girlfriend?"

She nodded again. "Yes, Ryan, he just came here, bought Emma a beautiful locket and then kissed me," She shook her head. "I mean, who does that?"

He nodded. "Okay, well," He struggled, not knowing what to say to his baby sister. "How about tomorrow Gaby and I take Emma for the day, and you can just stay home and relax or whatever?"

She looked at him. "Really? You would do that?"

He nodded and smiled. "Of course, Nora, I'm your big brother… I always want to help you." He said and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," She whispered and he smiled.

She pulled away and he looked at her. "Now, as for Ethan…"

"I don't know why he kissed me, okay? It's not like we were flirting or anything was going on between us, he just did it," She sighed. "All I know is that I haven't stopped thinking about it since he did and I can't do that because of Emma and because he has a girlfriend…"

"Nora, just because you had a baby doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy," He told her and she looked at him. "You probably deserve that more than anyone I know."

"But he has a girlfriend." She reminded him.

"Well, if he's kissing you then clearly, he's not so into her…" He trailed and she nodded. "Look, I don't really know the guy but if he's what's going to make you happy, then I think you should go for it." He said and she looked at him, surprised. "And if it doesn't work out, then happiness will come to you, I promise."

She nodded. "Thank you, for looking out for me." She smiled.

"I'm always gonna look out for you." He said, hugging her.

* * *

The next morning, Jared sobered up and went over to Sophia's.

She opened the door and frowned. "Jared… what do you want?"

"Who was that guy that was here last night?" He asked, angrily and she gave him a look.

"You're stalking me now?" She asked but he ignored her question. "It's none of your business."

"Of course it's my business!" He said and she looked at him. 'You're my girlfriend, Sophia!"

"Really?! Because for the past month you haven't really been acting like my boyfriend!" She said and he looked at her. "I mean, what kind of boyfriend goes off with another girl to do drugs?"

"Soph," He sighed. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did," She said and he looked down. "I don't even know why we're still together." He looked up at her and she could see the hurt in his eyes but at that moment, she didn't care.

"Don't say that…" He whispered.

"No, I mean, really!" She continued. "Since Jen seems to be so much more interesting that me! Is that it, Jared? Did you get bored with me?" She asked and he looked at her, surprised at her words. "Or did the satisfaction of getting the girl who your brother was in love with wear off?"

"Andy liking you was never my reason for going after you, Soph," He said. "I… love you."

She laughed. "Well, that's great for you!" She said. "But I can't love you right now, not when you're like this." She shook her head. "It's either the drugs or me, make your decision."

"Sophia, you don't understand." He told her. "I can't stop… they help ease the pain."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Well, I guess you've made your decision, then," She said. "Just leave and don't ever talk to me again."

"But Sophia, I love you."

She shook her head and slammed the door in his face. Jared walked back to his car, his head hung low, and drove away.

* * *

Aidan drove Mel back to her house after they'd spent the day babysitting Noah together. They'd been sitting in silence for five minutes and Aidan could tell Mel was thinking hard about something.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

She looked up at him and laughed. "Oh, yeah, sorry," She shook her head. "I just… there's something I want to say."

He nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

"I, um…" She struggled with her words. "I want to give us another chance." She said and his eyes widened. "I mean, summer's been great with you and I'm glad that we're friends again but… I want more."

"Are you serious?" He asked. "You're not just pulling my leg, right?"

She smiled. "No, definitely not," She told him. "I wouldn't go into this again if I wasn't a hundred percent sure." She told him and he nodded. "So, um, would you be willing-"

"Yes!" He interrupted and she laughed. "Sorry," He smiled, sheepishly. "I would love to give us another chance…" He trailed and she kissed him.

"It's gonna be a lot different from last time, okay?" She told him, in between kisses. "I still don't trust you, it's gonna take some time."

He nodded. "Whatever you need." He said and she pulled away, he frowned.

"And I want to go slow." She said and he nodded. "I'm nothing like her, you know that, right?"

"Of course," He nodded. "I'm kinda glad you're different, I really like that about you."

She smiled. "Well, I have to go but… I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I call you." He nodded and she kissed him. She got out of the car and he watched her go inside, with a huge smile on his face.


	5. Meet The Parents

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing! A lot of drama coming up ahead... can't wait for you all to read it! Keep the reviews coming.

* * *

It had been a few days and Jesse had spent everyday with Sophia. The two had become extremely close in the little time they had known each other and now Sophia had invited him over for dinner to meet her parents. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

He finally arrived and Sophia opened the door the greet him.

"Hey, Jesse." She smiled, letting him in.

"I'm really nervous." He told her and she laughed.

"Don't worry, it's just parents… it's not like your meeting my younger, but very smart brother or my older but very protective sister." She laughed.

"Do you know what kind of reputation your dad has with meeting your guy friends?" He asked and she laughed again.

"Don't worry," She said, locking her arm in his. "I told him to go easy on you, okay?"

He nodded and they headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Ryan and Gabrielle were getting ready to take baby Emma out for the day and Ryan was surprised when he saw Nora getting ready to leave too.

"Where are you going?" He asked and she looked at him. "I thought you wanted to rest?"

Nora nodded. "I will, I just… I have to do something first." She said, as she gathered her things.

"Okay." Ryan said slowly as he and Gabrielle watched her leave.

Nora got her car and drove over to Ethan's. She knew what she was going to do and she just prayed that it would work.

She knocked on the door and Ethan opened it, surprised to see her.

"Nora," He said. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." She said, walking in and he followed her to the living room.

"Nora, are you okay?" He asked, he'd never seen her look so… determined.

She turned around to face him and then walked over him, kissing him hard. She pulled away and he looked at her, surprised.

"I want to be with you again, Ethan," She whispered and he couldn't believe his ears. He kissed her again and she began undoing her blouse but then Ethan remembered he had a girlfriend. He pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," He shook his head.

"What do you mean? I thought this was what you wanted." She said and he looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What would give you that idea, Nora?"

"Uh, the fact that you kissed me the other night?" She said and he sighed, looking down. "Don't tell me this isn't what you want."

"Nora," He sighed again and walked over to her. He held her hands in his and took a deep breath. "I kissed you because Molly and I had been fighting and I was vulnerable and confused and you were there," He said and she raised her eyebrows. "But I'm clearheaded now and I know who I want to be with, and that's Molly."

Nora swallowed and looked at him. "I guess I'm gonna go then…" She trailed, getting up but he pulled her back towards him.

"Listen, Nora, just because I don't want to be with you, doesn't mean I don't love you," He started but she didn't look at him. "You made me the happiest guy in the world when we were together, and you gave me the most important thing in my life, our daughter," He continued and she finally looked into his eyes. "But it's just… it's over between us, right?"

"No, you're right," She said. "I guess I was just confused too," She said, shaking her head. "I mean, I see everyone going to school and being in relationships, doing the normal teenage stuff, you know? And I guess I thought that's what I wanted because it's what I'm used to but… all I really want is to go home and be with Emma."

He smiled and nodded. "You're a great mom, Nora Conway, and an even greater person," He told her. "And someday, you're gonna find that guy who you're gonna be crazy in love with and he'll be the luckiest guy in the world… but I'm not that guy."

She nodded. "I know," She whispered and smiled sadly.

"Come here," He said, pulling her into a hug.

She pulled away and looked up at him. "I'm gonna go, okay?" She said and he nodded. "I left Emma with Ryan and Gaby and I already miss her."

He smiled and watched her go.

* * *

Sophia, Jesse, Livvie and Luis were all sitting in their dinning room eating supper. They'd been talking about the usual stuff but Luis wanted to know more.

"So, Jesse," He started and the young boy looked up at him. "You go to Eden Hall, right?"

"No, sir," He shook his head. "My mom can't really afford it so she's sending me to Blake."

Luis nodded. "Let me guess, you're a hockey player?" He asked Jesse shook his head. "Football? Soccer?"

"Jesse's more of a runner, dad," Sophia said and Luis nodded, impressed.

"You any good?" Luis asked.

"Fastest one on my track team back in Miami." He said, smiling proudly and he could tell Luis was impressed.

"Well, I'm friends with a few members of the school governing board," Livvie said and Jesse looked at her. "Maybe I can talk them into getting you a scholarship? If you're as good as you say you are." She smiled.

"Yeah, that would be really great, thanks." Jesse said and Livvie nodded.

"Maybe you should give me your mother's number and I could call her to talk about it," Livvie said. "Help her out with some stuff since she's new here?"

"Yeah," Jesse nodded. "She'd like that."

Sophia smiled as she watched her parents get along with Jesse. Maybe he'd be more than just a way of getting over Jared.

Livvie started picking up everyone's plates and Jesse joined him.

"Oh, Jesse, you're our guest, you don't have to…" Livvie said.

"My mother would have my head if I didn't," Jesse interrupted and Livvie nodded, smiling.

They walked into the kitchen and Luis turned to his daughter.

"He seems like a really nice boy, Sophia," He said. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, dad," Sophia blushed. "You need to stop grilling him, though!"

Luis laughed. "Well, you know you're mother!" He shook his head and Sophia gave him a look. "Okay, fine, I'll go easy on him."

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Jesse helped Livvie clean up the dishes.

"So," Livvie started as she turned the water on. "What are your intentions with my daughter, Jesse?" She asked and he looked up at her. "I'm only asking because I've seen her heart broken before and I just want to make sure that doesn't happen again."

Jesse nodded. "My intentions are good, I promise," He said and Livvie looked at him. "Sophia and I are friends and I'd really like to get to know her better."

Livvie nodded. "You're very polite," She smiled and he looked at her. "You're mother must have raised you well."

"She did," He nodded. "You know, it was kind of hard for her considering she was alone but she did a good job."

"She really did," Livvie nodded. "Do you know what happened to your father?" He looked up at her. "Or is that too personal? I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay," He shook his head, smiling. "I never knew him but eighteen years ago he slept with my mom and just left. I don't even think he knows I exist."

"I'm so sorry," She said and he nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know my father until I was sixteen." She said and he looked at her. "My mom kept him a secret from me and let me think that her husband was my father, and in a way, Jimmy was my dad, but… he could never fill the whole I had from not knowing my father, you know?"

Jesse nodded. "So what happened when you met your real dad?"

"It was hard at first," She told him. "I acted like I hated him but all I really wanted was to get to know him better and then he helped me get Luis and suddenly, everything was okay." She told him. "I wish I had known him when I was younger but I'm happy that I know him at all." Jesse nodded. "I'm sorry, this is probably a little much for our first meeting."

Jesse shook his head and smiled. "No, it helps, trust me."

Livvie smiled. "You're dad's missing out on a great kid." She told him and he smiled as they finished the dishes in silence.


	6. Perfect

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reviewing! And ha, galindapopular, you figured out the whole Jesse situation lol but you'll have to see what happens with that. Keep the reviews coming, guys!

* * *

Aidan came down the stairs that morning feeling happier than he had been in a while. He and Mel were back on track and he couldn't imagine anything getting in his way of being with her again.

"Morning son," Adam said, as Aidan walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, pops," Aidan replied, a huge smile on his face.

"You seem happier than usual." Adam noted and Aidan laughed.

"Yeah, well let's just say I had a really good night last night." He said and Adam raised an eyebrow. "Nothing like that, Dad, something happened that I've been waiting for a while to happen, that's all."

Adam nodded. "Does this have anything to do with that young lady who's been spending all kinds of time at our house?" He asked and Aidan looked at him. "I thought so. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Well, not officially," Aidan said. "But I really like her, Dad."

Adam nodded. "Well, you might not want to make it official just yet."

Aidan looked at his dad. "What? Why not?"

"I know I haven't been the most supportive father in the world, shoving hockey down your throat when I know how much you love soccer," Adam started.

"Okay, what's your point?" Aidan asked, confused.

"Well, I've pulled some string and got you into one of the best soccer camps in the country," He said and Aidan's eyes widened. "A friend of mine who's a part owner saw one of your away games and was really impressed, they want to recruit you to their team for the rest of the summer. You leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Aidan said, suddenly not so excited.

"Yup, you better get to packing, son," He said, patting him on the back.

Aidan nodded and then sighed when his father was out of sight. So much for nothing coming between him and Mel.

* * *

Andy returned home from his usual morning jog and was surprised when he saw Jen sitting on his couch.

"You're Dad let me in," She said, standing up and he looked at her.

"That's awesome," He said. "You can leave now."

"Andy, just let me explain!" She begged but he shook his head.

"Explain what?" He asked. "How you ran off with my brother after making me believe that we actually had something between us? I think I understand that pretty clearly," He said and she lowered her eyes. "I'm tired of people explaining themselves to me when I know what's really going on," He said and she looked up at him. "First my dad, then Sophia and now you."

"Why, what happened with Sophia?" She asked, curiously.

"It doesn't matter!" He said. "Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to make sure everything was okay between us…" She trailed and he chuckled.

"And what would give you that idea, Jen?" He asked but she didn't answer. "Please, go home, go do drugs with Jared, do whatever you want but it doesn't concern me anymore."

"Andy, you can't break up with me!" She said, tears filling her eyes.

"Actually, I can," He said, heading towards the staircase. "And as far as I'm concerned, we broke up a long time ago." He said and her mouth dropped. "You can show yourself out." He said, going up the stairs and heading into his room.

Jen left the Portman house in tears.

* * *

It was night time and Mel was heading over to Aidan's. He said he had something really important to tell her and she had a feeling he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. She finally arrived and saw him sitting on his steps, waiting for her.

"Hey you," She greeted happily but Aidan just gave her a nod. She frowned and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

He turned to look at her and took a deep breath. "This is really hard for me to say but…"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Aidan," She smiled and he looked at her, confused.

"Oh, um, shit…" He mumbled and she scooted back.

"You weren't going to ask me that," She whispered. "Okay, wow, um, I'm embarrassed," she said and shook her head. "I'm gonna go." She said, standing up but he pulled her back down.

"Mel, of course I'd love for you to be my girlfriend but I just can't…"

"Aidan, it's okay, you don't have to lie, I can handle rejection." She told him and he shook his head, smiling.

"Will you just let me finish?" He said and she nodded, slowly. "My dad got me into this really great soccer camp, one of the best in the country, and if I want to go I have to leave tomorrow for the rest of the summer." He explained and she nodded.

"Oh," She whispered. "That changes things."

"Yeah, and I really want to stay here and be with you but… soccer is my life, and my dad's never been so excited about me playing,"

"Aidan, go." She told him and he looked at her, surprised.

"Really?"

"It's an all boys camp, right?" She asked and he smiled, nodding. "Then you should go, this is a great opportunity for you and I don't want to be the person who keeps you away from it." She said and he nodded. "I'll be here when you get back, I promise."

He smiled and kissed her hard. "Thank you." He said and she blushed. "So, were you really serious about being my girlfriend?"

"Were you really serious about asking me?" She said and he nodded. "Then, yeah, I am."

"Good," He smiled and kissed her again. "Join us for dinner?"

"I'd love to." She smiled and they headed inside.

* * *

Sophia and Jesse were hanging out in her backyard, just talking.

"By the way," She said. "Sorry for my dad being so hard on you yesterday," She told him. "He's been like that ever since…"

"Jared?" He finished for her and she nodded. "You don't have to talk about it if you're not ready, Sophia." He said and she looked up at him. "We can talk about something else."

"I don't mean to be closed off," She said. "It's just really hard…"

"It's okay," He smiled. "Why don't you tell me how your parents met and stuff?"

"Okay, sure," She nodded and for the rest of the night they talked about Luis and Livvie's 'love story', Sophia was actually surprised about how interested Jesse was in all of it. He was turning out to be a really great guy and she was happy to have him around.


	7. Before The Worst

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing! Here's more, I'll try to update again tonight!

* * *

Aidan was on the bus on his way to soccer camp and he couldn't get Mel on his mind. They had been texting all night and he still couldn't believe that Melanie Reed was his girlfriend. Almost a year ago he'd been hoping that Jennifer Reed would be his girlfriend but now that he had Mel, he couldn't have been happier.

He looked up and noticed a young girl sitting close to the front of the bus. She looked familiar but he couldn't quite see who it was. He walked over to her and since she was sitting alone, he sat next to her.

"Um, hello," She smiled, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hi, I'm sorry but," He said. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm Sabrina," She said, and he immediately recognized her thick British accent. "I was an exchange student at your school… You're Aidan Banks, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I knew I recognized you from somewhere," He said and she smiled. "So, um, what are you doing here? I thought this was an all boys camp…"

"It is," She nodded. "My dad's the coach for the international team and I didn't want to be stuck in London for the whole summer so, I decided to join him." She said and he nodded.

"So, are you any good at soccer?"

She smiled widely. "I'm the captain of my team back at him, we've won every game for the past three years," She said and he nodded, impressed.

"So, you're like, the only girl here?" He asked and she laughed.

"I guess so," She shrugged and he couldn't help but noticed her tiny camisole ride up, revealing her smooth skin. "Hopefully the boys here won't get too distracted." She winked and he laughed.

"I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

"So," Ethan said, standing in Andy's room. The best friends hadn't talked in a while and Ethan had a proposition for Andy. "Molly had this great idea, I mean, it might take a little work but she got us a gig at this open mic night downtown and a lot of people from school are going and I thought if maybe we got the band back together it'd be so cool if we performed-"

"No thanks," Andy shook his head and Ethan frowned.

"Why not?" He asked. "We didn't completely suck and plus, we've got a new lead singer now and she's _amazing._"

Andy shook his head. "I'm not interested in being anyone's third wheel, not again." He said, getting up and walking over to his desk.

"You wouldn't be the third wheel, Andy, this is _our _band, two guys and a girl," He said. "Come on, man, Molly worked really hard to get us this gig."

"I'm just not interested, okay Ethan?" Andy said, turning to look at him.

"What's going on with you, man?" Ethan asked, confused. "Are you okay?"

"I've just been in a really dark place lately," He shook his head.

"Well, maybe getting the band together again could lift your spirits?" He suggested and Andy looked at him. "You could maybe use whatever you're going through to write some new material, you were always good at that."

"I dunno," He shook his head. "I just don't think I'm… ready."

Ethan nodded, understandingly. "It's alright, take all the time you need, okay?"

"What about the gig?" Andy asked.

"It's okay, I mean, a girl and a guitarist is kinda common but it'll do." He said and Andy nodded. "Hey, whatever it is that you're going through… I'm here for you."

"Thanks," Andy nodded. "Sorry I haven't been much of a best friend lately, there's just been so much going on."

"It's okay," Ethan shrugged. "I haven't been much of one either, I've been so busy with the baby and girl drama…"

"How is my little niece anyway?" Andy asked, finally smiling. "I mean, I've only met the kid once, how am I supposed to her favorite Uncle?"

"Uncle, huh?" Ethan laughed. "She's doing great, her mom, not so much."

"Anything to be worried about?"

"Not really," He shrugged. "She's just lonely, I guess, I mean I just want her to be happy."

Andy nodded. "And things with Molly, they're good, right?"

"Yeah, she's really great…"

"I feel a but coming on," Andy laughed.

"Molly is great and I love her, it's just… it's Nora, you know? She's always been around and she's always just herself, I can't help but have feelings for her, I was in love with the girl," He said and Andy nodded. "I just…"

"It's a different kind of love now?" Andy finished and Ethan nodded. "Yeah, I know what that feels like, from Nora's end though," He said and Ethan looked at him. "Sophia… she says she loves but 'not like that', you know?"

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. "I'm sorry, man, that's gotta suck."

"Yeah, and the worst part is, she goes with my brother and now some other douche-bag before even thinking about me." He said and Ethan sighed.

"I wish there was something I could do." He said and Andy shrugged. "Listen man, I gotta go, it's my night with Emma and I don't wanna miss a minute of it."

"Nah, it's fine," He said. "Good luck with that gig."

"Thanks," Ethan smiled and then left.

* * *

After hanging out with Sophia all night, Jesse's mom, Cecilia, came to pick him up. He got in the car and noticed how pissed off his mother looked.

"What did I do now?" He asked and she sighed.

"Jesse, you know I love you and I only want what's best for you, but," She stopped and looked at him. "Do you know whose house this is?"

Jesse gave her a look. "Yeah, my friend, Sophia's?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Jesse Russo!" She said. "I cleaned your room today and you left you're computer on," She told him and he sighed. "Whose house is this?"

"My father's…" He mumbled and she sighed, closing her eyes.

"No, honey, this is the house of the man who made empty promises to your mother and then left her to raise you all alone!" She explained and he looked at her.

"He didn't even know I existed!"

"And we're going to keep it that way," She said and he shook his head. "I want you to stay away from this family, do you hear me?"

"But Mom-"

"I said, do you hear me?" She said and he nodded. She sighed. "I just want what's best for you, okay?"

"Yeah," He mumbled and she drove off.


	8. I'm Leaving You Behind

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing! Okay so this chapter ends kinda dramatically but the next chapter will be a really happy one. I wasn't planning in going in the direction that I'm going but I LOVE the next chapter, I hope you all do too! I'll try to have it up very soon, I really can't wait to see what you all think of it! Keep reviewing!

* * *

A week passed and Lucy, Zach, Kevin and Lily were all hanging out at the Rileys' place.

Zach and Lucy were in the pool, making out, leaving Kevin and Lily alone on the deck talking.

"God, they're so annoying when they do that," Kevin sighed and Lily laughed.

"Hey, they're in love," She said "Leave them alone." She teased and he smiled.

"So, um, what's going on with you and my brother?" He asked and she looked up at him. She'd been dreading having this conversation with Kevin ever since she started hanging out with his older brother, Connor Riley. She and Kevin were just starting to get close again and she didn't want things to be awkward between them because she was dating his older brother.

"Oh, um," She started and he looked at her. "Nothing really, we've just been hanging out a lot lately," She said and he nodded. "Is that weird? You know, since he's your brother?"

"A little," He admitted. "I mean, Connor may be my brother but I know he's not the nicest guy when it comes to girls." He told her and she nodded.

"Well, I wasn't planning on dating him or anything like that," She told him. 'But thanks for looking out for me."

He nodded. "Just make sure that… when it comes to Connor, protect your heart, okay?" He told her and her eyes widened a little.

"Um, yeah, of course," She smiled and wondered why he was being so protective of her.

"I'm gonna go get some more chips," He said, getting up and heading inside.

She felt her phone vibrate and picked it up. It was Connor.

_Go out with me tonight?_

She giggled and replied.

_Sure :) Pick me up at 7. _

She closed her phone and watched as her two friends splashed each other in the pool.

* * *

Aidan was still at soccer camp and he'd made plenty of friends already. They were all eating lunch together when Sabrina came and sat in front of Aidan.

"See ya later, Aid," One of his friends winked and Aidan looked at them confused as they all stood up and walked away.

"Hey stranger," Sabrina said, with a smile. They'd gotten to know each other a bit better during the past two weeks but they hadn't talked that much lately. "What's up? How are you liking camp so far?"

"I'm having fun," He nodded. "But I kinda wish I was back home right now."

"Girlfriend?" She asked and he nodded. "That kinda sucks," She said and he raised an eyebrow. "Well, someone who looks like you should definitely not have a girlfriend!"

"Uh," He said. "I'll take that as a compliment?"

"Oh, yes, it was, sorry!" She laughed. "You know, you're _hot, _you should be free to hook up with whoever you want." She said and he shrugged.

"Well, I'm not that kind of guy." He told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I kinda realized that," She told him. "I've been practically throwing myself at you for the past two weeks and you've done nothing!" She said and he looked at her. "I was starting to think you're gay!" She said and he laughed. "It's okay though, I can take a hint… besides, there's clearly plenty of other boys here that I can hook up with."

He nodded. "That is true," He laughed. "And I'm sure you won't having any trouble doing that."

She laughed and extended her hand. "Friends?"

He nodded and shook her hand. "Friends."

* * *

Sophia sat in her living room, watching t.v. It's basically all she'd been doing lately, with Andria hooking up with every guy she could find, Sophia was alone. Not to mention the fact every guy in her life wasn't speaking to her. Jared and Andy for obvious reasons but she never understood why Jesse had cut contact with her. They hadn't spoken in two weeks and Sophia was trying to figure out what she'd done wrong.

The doorbell rang but she figured she'd let someone else get it.

"Soph?" She heard Gaby call from her bedroom. "Can you get that? I'm a little busy!" She shouted and then giggled. Sophia heard Ryan laughing and rolled her eyes. Did they really have to fool around while she was in the house?

She stood up and walked over to the door to open it. She froze when she saw Jared.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and he walked inside.

"Sophia, please," He said. "You have to forgive me, I love you." He said and she shook her head.

"Jared, please leave," She said, tearing up, but Jared refused.

"Not until you understand how much I love you," He said, walking over to her. She almost let him kiss her but then tried pushing him away.

"Jared, get off of me!" She shouted but he wouldn't stop.

Upon hearing Sophia screaming, Gaby and Ryan ran downstairs. They saw what was happening and Ryan immediately pulled Jared off Sophia and shoved him into the other direction. Sophia ran into Gaby's arms crying.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryan asked and Jared looked up at him. He saw his best friend's eyes were bloodshot red and was furious. "Are you _high_?"

Jared pushed Ryan off him and nodded. "Yes."

"What are you thinking?!" Ryan asked and Jared rolled his eyes.

"Oh, like it even matters!" Jared shouted.

"Jared, you need to leave, please," Gaby told him but he refused.

Ryan pushed him towards the door. "Come on, man, don't do this." He said and Jared looked at him. "Go home, I'll drive you."

"No!" He said, pushing Ryan away. He looked at Sophia. "Please, Sophia, I love you."

Ryan had enough. He grabbed Jared and with every force in him, he brought him to the door. "Come on, let's go." He said, firmly.

Jared took one last look at Sophia but she just looked away, sobbing into her big sister's arms. Ryan grabbed Jared's keys and they went outside, where Ryan drove him home.


	9. Andy And Sophia

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing! So, this is the big chapter that I've been working on for the past week. I really hope you're all happy with it, cause I am lol. Sorry for the longness, I just wanted to get it all in one chapter but let me know what you guys think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song used in this chapter, nor do I own the writer (sadly).

* * *

Sophia sat in her room a couple of days later, feeling beyond lonely. The only people she spoke to since the Jared incident were Gabrielle and Ryan. She couldn't talk to her parents, she couldn't tell them what had happened. What would they think of Jared? She sighed loudly and tried texting Jesse but of course, there was no answer. What was going on with the men in her life lately?

Gaby walked in with a smile. "Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" She asked and Sophia looked up at her.

"I don't know," She shrugged. "However someone's supposed to feel when your best friend and brother of your boyfriend loves you, the guy you thought was interested in you stops all contact with you and oh yeah, your so called boyfriend almost attacks you then tells you he loves you!"

Gaby sighed. "Okay, dumb question," She said and Sophia nodded. She walked over to her. "Look, I know this is hard for you right now, but, I think I have something… or _someone _who'll make it better."

Sophia raised an eyebrow at her sister and in walked Andy. Sophia's eyes widened and she ran up to him, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. Gaby smiled as she watched this and left the room, but not too far where she couldn't hear what was going on.

He rubbed her back slowly and then pulled away. "Listen, I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah, of course, anything," She breathed.

"Okay, well, I'm playing this gig tonight and I want you to be there," He told her and she smiled.

"I'll be there." She nodded and he smiled. "I missed that smile of yours."

He nodded. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Yeah," She nodded and he left. She fell back happily onto her bed.

* * *

That night, Ethan, Molly and Andy were getting ready for their gig.

"I'm really glad you decided to do this with us, man," He said to his best friend and Andy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." He smiled and Ethan went to set up the equipment on the stage. Andy turned to Molly. "Hey, um, I need a favor."

* * *

Sophia and Andria walked into the club and Andria smiled, seeing all the cute boys standing around.

"This is definitely going to be a fun night," She smiled. Sophia rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You're way too boy crazy!" She said and Andria shrugged, smiling. "I wonder when Andy's performing."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll notice Prince of Darkness when he comes on stage," She said and Sophia gave her a look. "Okay, I don't know if you've noticed, but Andy's been walking around like all sad and depressed and whatever," She said and Sophia looked away. "Sorry, I mean, I guess he's doing better since he invited you here, right?"

"I hope so." She nodded.

"Next up, Molly & The Boys!" Sophia looked up upon hearing the announcer's voice.

"That's them!" She said, and she pulled Andria closer to the front.

The three of them came on and each took their places, Andy on a stool with his bass, Ethan standing up with his guitar and Molly sitting at her piano, the mic placed in front of her mouth.

They started playing their song and Molly sang beautifully. Sophia watched as Andy strummed along to the beat and smiled when he looked up at her. He just looked away nervously. After the song ended, everyone cheered. Molly grabbed the mic and took a step back.

She looked at Andy for reassurance and he nodded.

"Um, well, before we go," She said. "One of our members wrote a song and he wants to sing it for someone really special to him," She said, and everyone watched as Andy stood up, with his stool and gave his bass to Molly.

"Thanks for this," He whispered and she smiled at him as he adjusted himself in front of the crowd.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked, as Molly pulled him to the side of the stage.

"Sh, just watch!" She told him and Andy cleared his throat.

"Um," He started nervously and Sophia watched him, completely stunned. Was he about to sing? "Like Molly said, this is for someone special so… here we go." He said and started playing a few keys.

He mouth opened and he started singing the words to the song he had written and Sophia couldn't believe her ears.

_We've had our past, leave that behind, __  
__Cause that love can't last, all that we have is tonight,__  
__Cause you're not the only one, whose ever felt this way, __  
__Don't let the world cave in, just tell me that you'll stay._

Andy looked at Sophia as he continued singing the song and she was speechless.

"Is that supposed to be about you?" Andria asked, completely shocked as well.

Sophia shrugged and continued watching Andy in awe.

_Now that the pain is done, there's no need to be afraid, __  
__We don't have time to waste, Just tell me that you'll stay._

Andy finished the song and there was a moment of silence, then the crowd erupted in cheers, they all clearly loved the song. Sophia continued to stand there in shock and Andria waved her hands in front of her.

"Aren't you gonna go talk to him?!" She asked and Sophia snapped out of it. "I'm pretty sure he was trying to send you a message." She laughed and Sophia took a deep breath.

"I… I don't know, I can't feel that way about Andy, can I?" She said and Andria laughed.

"Oh, honey, of course you can!" She said. "I think you're just confused about your feelings for him because you always saw him as Jared's little brother, or your best guy friend, you know?" She said and Sophia nodded. "But just… try to put those feelings aside for a minute and think about how you really feel about him."

Sophia nodded and thought for a moment. Did she really love Andy all this time? "I'm gonna go find him," She nodded and Andria smiled.

"Okay, if you want to leave, I'll be flirting with one of the many hot guys here, so just come find me!" She said, walking away and Sophia nodded, laughing.

* * *

Andy was standing with Ethan and Molly as loads of people came up to congratulate them on their amazing performance.

Andy felt a tap on his back and turned around. It was Sophia.

"We're gonna go," Molly said, smiling at them.

"What? Why?" He asked, confused and Molly rolled her eyes, pulling him towards the bar.

"Hi," He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Andy, that song… you wrote that?" She asked and he nodded. "It was beautiful."

"It was alright," He shrugged and she gave him a look. "Did you really like it that much?"

She nodded. "Was it, was it about me?"

"If you're okay with that," He said. "But if you're not then, it totally wasn't about you." He said and she laughed. "You're all I've been able to think about these past few weeks," He told her and she looked up at him. "It's been hell not being able to talk to you."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," She said. "Listen, Andy, there's something I want to tell you,"

"Okay," He said, slowly. "What is it?"

She bit her lip. "Actually, can I show you instead of telling you?"

"What?" He said, confused. "Why would you-" But he was cut-off by her kissing him hard on the mouth. His eyes widened with surprise but soon he returned the kiss, and ran his hands up the small of her back. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure this was really happening. He was kissing Sophia Mendoza. Or rather, Sophia Mendoza was kissing him.

She pulled away and looked up into his eyes, smiling. "Was that okay?" She asked and he couldn't help but laugh.

"You, the girl who I'm love with, just kissed me and you're asking if it was okay?" He said and she blushed. He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "It was definitely more than okay." He said and she nodded.

"Well, do you mind if I try again?" She asked, pulling onto the collar of his shirt.

"Absolutely not." He smiled and she kissed him again.

* * *

Andy and Sophia walked into her house, continuing their make-out session. They hadn't stopped kissing since they left the club and they were enjoying every minute of it.

"Should we stop?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No one's home," She whispered. "My parents are out with the kids and Gabrielle's with Ryan so, we've got the whole house to ourselves." He nodded and looked down at her. She kissed him again and then pulled away. "Do you want to go upstairs?" She whispered and he looked at her, surprised.

"You mean…" He trailed and she nodded. "Sophia, are you sure? We don't have to,"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life, Andrew Portman," She said and he smiled. "Let's go." She whispered and he nodded, following her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"You sure?" He asked and she giggled, taking off her shirt.

"Just shut up and kiss me," She said and he did. He kissed her and lifted her in his arms, gently laying her on her bed. They continued kissing and both of them felt completely and utterly happy. Andy removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor. She reached for his belt buckle and they heard a vibration.

"Is that your phone?" He asked, laughing.

"Just ignore it," She whispered and he nodded, continuing kissing her. They phone kept ringing and Sophia was getting annoyed. She reached over for it to turn it off but then saw that she had five missed calls. From Jared.

"Who is it?" He asked, kissing her neck. She sat up and looked at him. "It's him, isn't it?" She nodded, slowly and the phone rang again. "Answer it." He sighed, thinking that maybe it was a sign.

She took s deep breath and answered the phone. "What is it-"

"Sophia?!"

"Jen?" Sophia said, confused and Andy looked up. "Why are you calling me from Jared's phone?"

"Oh my God, Sophia, it's so fucked up!" She said, sounding like she was crying. "Jared, he, he…"

"What is going _on, _Jen?" She asked, worriedly.

"He passed out, I think he overdosed!" She said and Sophia's eyes widened. "He was so fucked up tonight and then he went to the club because he knew you were going and he saw you… kissing Andy and he just lost it! He did so much, I… I don't know what to do!"

"Okay, okay," She said, slowly. "Calm down, call an ambulance, okay? We'll be right there, where are you?"

"We're at my place, please hurry!" She said and Sophia hung up.

"What is it?" Andy asked, worriedly.

"Jen said that Jared overdosed," She said, putting her clothes back on. "We have to go over there," She said and Andy could see that she was worried out of her mind. "What if he dies?" She asked, in tears.

Andy pulled in her into a tight hug. "He's not going to die, Sophia," He told her. "He's got too much shit in the real world that he still needs to fix," He said and she laughed. "Come on, I'll drive."

"You're underage," She said, placing her hand on her hip.

He put his hands on her shoulder. "You're hysterical right now, I'll drive." He said and she nodded, handing him her keys. "He's gonna be okay." He told her and she nodded, following him into the car.


	10. I Chose

**A/N:** Glad you guys liked the last chapter, I was hoping you would. Still not sure whether to put Sophia with Andy or Jared but I'm kinda leaning towards Andy. Thoughts? Keep the reviews coming!

Andy and Sophia rushed to the hospital. Once they got there they searched for Jen and soon found her in the waiting room, a panicked look on her face.

"What happened? Is he gonna be okay? Where is he?" Sophia asked, all at once.

"Um," Jen said and Sophia looked at her, demanding an answer. "Well, I guess he saw you two… _kissing _and he went ballistic. He came over and we went to a party, I lost track of him and then I heard someone screaming," She explained. "I see him passed out on the floor and next thing I know, an ambulance is taking us to the hospital." She said and Sophia shook her head. "He's in there now, there doing a bunch of tests and stuff."

"I'm gonna go call my Dad." Andy said, walking a few feet away from the two girls.

Sophia turned to Jen. "You do realize this is your fault, right?" She said and Jen looked at her. "If it weren't for you and your stupid manipulating games, Jared wouldn't be in this position right now!"

"I know that, Sophia, don't you think I feel guilty enough?" She said and Sophia shook her head. "I know you're upset but this isn't the time or place to do this…"

"No," Sophia interrupted. "I knew you were going to be trouble and now look what's happened!" She said and Jen looked away. "If anything happens to him, I swear to God-"

Andy cut her off by pulling her away. "Hey, hey," He said and she looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. "He's gonna be okay," He whispered, pulling her into a hug. "He's gonna be just fine." He told her and then kissed her head.

"Oh my God!" Jen said and the two looked at her. "You two slept together, didn't you?"

"What?" Sophia asked and Jen's eyes widened.

"I can totally tell!" She said. "Jared saw you two together at the show and then you showed up here together, so quickly… you slept together!" She shouted and Andy went to talk but she interrupted. "Never mind me being the reason, once Jared finds out about you two he'll be sent to jail for killing you." She said, talking to Andy.

"Jared's not like that, okay, don't try to act like you know him!" Sophia shouted. "You don't!"

Jen shrugged and Andy looked at her.

"Jen, I think you should probably leave," He told her and she looked at him. "You're causing tension and I just, I don't think Jared needs that."

"Fine," She crossed her arms over her chest. "You call me the second he wakes up, okay?" Andy nodded and she left.

* * *

Andria was hanging out at the local beach with a couple of her guy friends playing football.

"Aw, come on, what was that?!" She asked, as she watched one of the guys throw her the football. It landed a couple feet away from her and she ran to go get it. She looked up and froze when she saw Nick.

"Nick," She breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out," He shrugged and she nodded. "How's your summer been?"

"Great," She nodded, still in shock. She hadn't spoken to him in over a month.

"Good," He said. "I've been thinking about you a lot."

She looked at him and smiled. "Me too, actually," She confessed. "But I just, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship," She told him and he looked at her. "I _like _being single, especially in the summer so us dating right now wouldn't really work out…"

"Okay," He nodded. "What are you trying to say?"

She smirked. "Well, we still have three weeks left before school starts… would you be interested in having a summer fling with me?" She asked and he laughed.

"What kind of summer fling?"

"Well," She said, walking over to him. He couldn't help but check out her tanned body, she was wearing a skimpy yellow bikini. "You know, the kind where we kiss, maybe do a little more than kiss," She winked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Do we date other people?" He asked and she nodded. "Andria, I don't really know if I'm comfortable with this."

"Well," She said. "You want me, don't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I want you and only you." He told her. "I don't want to have to share you with a bunch of guys," He said and she frowned. "But if this is the only way to get you to realize that you want to be with me too, then I'll play."

She smiled and jumped into his arms. He hugged her back, it felt so good to be close to her again. "How about we try that kissing part again?" He asked and she smiled, kissing him.

* * *

Jared was finally awake and Sophia and Andy were in the room with him.

"I'm so happy you're here," He told Sophia and she nodded.

"What were you thinking?" She whispered, walking over to his bed.

"I don't remember," He shook his head. "All I remember is being really mad…" He trailed. Sophia and Andy looked at each other. "Why was I so mad?"

"I don't know, Jared," She said. "You don't need to think about that right now-"

"It's because I was such an ass to you, wasn't it? I was mad at myself!" He said. "Please say you forgive me?"

She smiled softly and nodded. "I forgive you." She told him and he smiled. "Just don't do it ever again, okay?"

Jared nodded and looked to Andy. "Do you mind leaving the room for a few, Little Brother? I want some time alone with my girlfriend." He said and that set Andy off.

"She's not your girlfriend," He mumbled and Sophia shot him a look.

"Andy, please…" She whispered.

"Oh wait," Jared said, putting a hand to his head, wincing in pain. "God, I remember now," They both looked at him. "Why I was so mad, it's coming back to me," He said and then he looked up at Sophia. "You two were… please tell me it was the drugs making me see things, Sophia," He said and she shook her head.

"It wasn't," She whispered.

"What?!" He shouted. "How could you do this to me? How long were you sneaking around behind my back?" He asked.

"We weren't sneaking around behind your back!" Andy said. "Sophia broke up with you long before we got together and as far as I'm concerned, I had her first!"

"Enough!" Sophia said and both boys fell silent. "Andy, go wait outside, please, Jared, I'm gonna go get your dad and let him know you're awake."

"Don't bother coming back," He said and she looked at him, her eyes wide. "I don't want to speak to the two of you ever again." He said and Andy walked out.

Sophia swallowed and walked over to his bed. "Jared, you don't mean that you… you love me."

"Not anymore," He said. "You're dead to me, Andy too."

"Jared," She sighed. "I'm not going to make excuses for what I did, you have every right to be mad but, I can't help how I feel."

"So, you're picking him over me?!" He asked, completely shocked. How had he missed so much in so little time?

"Yes, Jared, I, I love him." She told him and Jared's eyes widened. "And I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear." She said, and then walked out.


	11. Enjoying Benefits

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing! Oh, to answer snarkyways' question from two chapters ago, the song is called "Stay" by Nick Jonas (Yeah, I'm a JB fan) it hasn't been recorded yet but he's played it at some shows. It's SO beautiful, you should all go listen to it! :) Keep the reviews coming, please!

* * *

A few days later, Aidan sat in his bed, it was late but he couldn't fall asleep, he was too busy texting Mel.

_It's late, I'm gonna sleep. I miss you._

He smiled, reading her text message and replied.

_Goodnight, beautiful. I miss you too. _

He closed his phone and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. As much fun as he was having, he couldn't wait to get home.

He heard a knock at his window and turned around. It was Sabrina.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, trying not to wake the others.

"Come for a run with me on the beach!" She said and he gave her a look.

"Dude, it's like 3 a.m, after hours!" He said and she looked at him. "I'm not about to get kicked out."

"I checked the coaches' cabin," She told him. "They're all asleep, I promise!" She told him but he hesitated. "Come on, just for a quick jog? I need to get this energy out of me and I'm too scared to go out there alone."

He groaned. "Fine," He said, grabbing a sweatshirt and walking out. They jogged for about half an hour until they got to the rocky part of the beach.

"Damn, you're fast," He laughed, turning to sit down for a rest. When he looked back up he was surprised to see Sabrina standing in front of him, topless. "Sabrina!" He said, putting his hands in front of his face. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Aidan, I know you want me," She said and he looked up at her. "And I'm tired of dancing around the idea of us sleeping together, so let's just get it over with." She said, leaning in for a kiss but he pushed her away. "It's okay, Aidan," She whispered. "I can keep a secret!"

"Jesus Christ!" He shouted. "I told _you, _I'm not that type of guy! I have a girlfriend and I really care about her, so just… back off, okay?!" He said, getting up and walking away.

Sabrina plopped down on the floor, putting her shirt back on. She couldn't believe that had just happened… she'd never been rejected before.

* * *

Andria and Nick were in her bedroom, making out. They were about to enjoy one of the 'benefits' of their summer fling but Sophia walked in, crying.

Nick hopped off Andria and sat at the edge of her bed, to make it seem as though they were just talking.

"Oh, honey!" Andria said, taking her best friend in her arms. "What's wrong?"

"Jared hates me because I want to be with Andy and he… he said I'm dead to him!" She sobbed and Andria patted her head comfortingly. She looked up at Nick apologetically and he shrugged, smiling.

"He didn't mean it, sweetie, he's just upset." She told her.

"No, but you should've _seen _his face! I really do think he meant it," She said and Andria nodded. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you still want to be with Andy, right?" She asked and Sophia nodded. Andria smiled. "So, go be with him! Honey, you're wasting time crying over Jared, who'll definitely get over the thought of you and Andy together in no time, go see your man." She told her and Sophia nodded, sitting up.

"Thanks, you're the best." She hugged her. She stood up and walked to the door. "Bye Nick." She smiled at him and left.

Andria looked at him and laughed.

"Really? Sophia Mendoza and Andy?" He asked and she nodded.

"Crazy to believe, right?" She asked and he nodded. "But I really do think she loves him and he's good for her." She said and he nodded again, sliding closer to her. "She's lucky to have someone who treats her like a princess."

"You could have the same thing, you know," He said and she looked at him. "But you're too stubborn." He said and she shot him a look. "I'm just saying, you could have all that with me but now you're stuck imagining some other girl's hands all over this sexy body," He winked, lifting up his shirt a bit.

Andria bit her lip and smiled. "Mm, but that kinda turns me on, actually." She said and he looked at her.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded, kissing him. They fall back onto the bed and enjoyed the rest of the night.

* * *

Sophia went over to Andy's and he was alone.

"Everyone else is at the hospital," He said and she nodded. "I just didn't feel right being there… especially after what you said to Jared about me." He told her and she looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"You heard that?" She asked and he nodded, smiling. "Oh God, now I'm embarrassed," She blushed and he laughed.

"You shouldn't be," He said. "Did you really mean it though? I mean, the part about loving me?"

She nodded. "I think I did all along but I was too afraid to admit it."

"Well, I'm glad you finally did." He said and she smiled. "I, um… I love you, Sophia."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Andy," She whispered and they kissed.

He pulled away and put his hands on her hips. "We don't have to, um… you know, tonight, do we?" He asked her.

"No," She shook her head. "I just want you to hold me, is that okay?"

He nodded, they kissed again and then went upstairs.


	12. Last Time Around

**A/N:** Okay so first of all, I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner! A friend of mine was in the hospital with critical injuries and I wasn't feeling very inspired. Thankfully he's okay and was released yesterday so I'll be updating more often. Now, onto the next chapter! This story's almost over and I definitely plan on continuing with these characters :)

* * *

A couple days later, Connor and Lily were at one of his friend's parties. Connor had been taking Lily out almost every night and people had been noticing, her social status had been raising a lot but she didn't seem to notice.

"Having fun, baby?" Connor asked her, as they continued making out on the couch. She nodded, taking another sip of her drink and then kissing him again, not caring how trashy she looked. He smiled. "Let's take this upstairs," He said and she nodded.

She followed him upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. They fell onto the bed and each of them ripped each other's clothes off.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked and she looked into his eyes, nodding. "Okay," He smiled.

"Be gentle with me," She whispered and he nodded, laughing a little. He kissed her and she rolled on top of him, not caring about what the consequences would be.

* * *

Jade and Casey were hanging out in his room and Casey wondered why she was so quiet.

"Anything wrong, sweetie?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"Casey, do you remember what today is?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"It's not our anniversary, is it?" He asked and she shook her head.

"It's August fifteenth…" She trailed and his eyes widened. "You know, my birthday,"

"Oh my God, baby I'm so sorry!" He said and then looked at her. "But wait, isn't your birthday…"

"Tomorrow," She smiled and he sighed. "I was just testing you." He shook his head and she laughed. "Hey, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not," He smiled and she kissed him.

"You're going to look _so _good with me on your arm, sweetie, I already bought my dress and I look damn hot in it!" She said and he laughed. "It's this Saturday, everyone's invited." She said, proudly and he nodded.

"You invited Jared, right?" He asked and she nodded. "Okay, good, because since this whole thing with his brother dating Sophia thing, he's been kinda down," He said and Jade nodded. "I just want him to get laid so he gets over her." He shrugged and Jade smiled.

"That's so sweet how you care about your friends," She smiled, kissing him and he nodded, laughing. "My party's going to be kickass!" She said, excitedly. "I've just got to go check some arrangements with my mom and then we'll have hot, sweaty sex, okay?"

His face lit up. "Really?!"

She nodded. "I've never had sex before on the _moment _of my birthday, so, I want to try it out," She shrugged and he smiled. "I'll be right back, sweetie," She said, wandering into the hallway.

Casey leaned back onto his chair, smiling proudly.

* * *

Sophia and Andria were at the mall looking around for something to wear to Jade's birthday party. Everyone that mattered was invited, so the girls wanted to look good.

"I don't even know why she invited me anyway," Andria said. "The girl can't stand me and the feeling's mutual."

Sophia laughed. "So, why are you going?"

"There'll be tons of cute boys, of course!" She said and Sophia rolled her eyes.

"What about Nick?" She asked and Andria looked at her. "I'm sure he'll be there."

"So? Me and Nick are just having fun, you know? It's a summer fling," She said and Sophia shook her head. "Sorry not everyone is in a committed relationship with the most perfect guy ever!" She said and Sophia shot her a look. "Oh come on, Andy treats you like you're gold." She said and Sophia laughed. "It's true! I'm kinda jealous, actually."

"You don't need to be," Sophia shook her head. "And besides, I really doubt Nick's gonna screw around with other girls, he really likes you."

"Whatever," Andria rolled her eyes. "Enough about Nick, how are you and Andy?"

"We're really good," Sophia smiled. "I mean, I didn't think I could ever feel this way towards him but… he's so amazing."

"I'm really happy for ya, Soph," She said and Sophia smiled. "You really deserve to be happy."

"Thanks," Sophia nodded. "So do you, you know?"

Andria nodded and Sophia looked up, freezing when she saw Jesse walking around.

"Hey, I'll be right back, okay?" She said and Andria nodded. She walked over to him. "Uh, hey," She said and he looked up at her, surprised.

"Sophia," He said, his eyes widening. "Hi."

"Jesse, what the hell's going on with you? Why did you stop talking to me?" She asked and he hesitated.

"Look, Sophia, I wish I could explain but-"

"Jesse!" They heard someone shout. They both turned around and saw that it was Jesse's mom.

"Sorry, Sophia, I gotta go." He said, turning around and walking away.

Sophia sighed and walked back to Andria, wondering why Jesse was acting like this.


	13. Happy Birthday

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing, keep them coming! Only a couple chapters left and I promise, this story will end with a bang ;)

* * *

It was the night of Jade's masquerade themed seventeenth birthday party and people were starting to arrive. Everyone was decked out in fancy gowns and tuxes, with matching masks to disguise their faces.

Andria arrived with Sophia and Andy, already in party-mode as she watched tons of cute boys pass her by.

"Let's go dance!" She said, grabbing onto her best friend's arm.

Sophia looked at Andy, who smiled. "Go," he nodded. "I'll come find you later."

"Okay," She nodded, kissing him and then heading to the dance floor with Andria.

The two started dancing, along with everyone else who was at the party but were soon interrupted when a senior walked over to them, placed his hands on Andria's waist and started dancing with her. Sophia stopped and rolled her eyes, walking over to the buffet table as she searched for Andy. She spotted Nick from a distance and walked over to him.

"Nick?" She said, to make sure. He nodded. "Fun night so far?"

"Has she always been like that?" He asked, watching Andria dance with the senior.

Sophia nodded. "She always gets slutty at parties," She said and Nick gave her a look. She sighed. "No, I mean, well, she's just trying to make you jealous, you know? She's playing hard to get to make sure your feelings for her are real." She said and he nodded.

"She knows how I feel about her, though," He said.

"I know, you just have to give her time, okay?" She said. "Andria's the type of person who needs to be reassured over and over again that you're really into her or else she won't give you her all." She explained and he nodded. "She really likes you so, just give her time."

Nick nodded. "Thanks."

She smiled. "No problem," She said. "I'm gonna go find Andy, keep an eye on her for me?"

"Of course," He nodded and Sophia walked off.

* * *

Nora and Mel walked into the party, arm in arm.

"I can't believe I'm out right now!" Nora said, looking around at all the people dancing to the music, enjoying the food and all the other activities that were going. This all felt new to her. "I totally forgot what it's like to have a life!"

Mel laughed. "I'm just excited to see Aidan," She said, knowing he was coming back that night.

Nora smiled. "I'm really happy for you, Mel," She said. "I think he's really good for you."

"Thank you," Melanie blushed. "I haven't been this happy in a while."

She nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go get some drinks, you go find him, okay?"

Mel nodded and walked in the other direction while Nora walked over to the bar.

"What can I get ya, sweetheart?" The bartender asked and she smiled.

"Water, please?" She asked and he nodded, pouring her a glass of water.

She took a sip and sighed. If Mel was going to be with Aidan all night, who was she going to hang out with?

"Hello beautiful," She heard someone from behind her say. Thinking it was some loser trying to flirt with her, she rolled her eyes and turned around.

She froze when she saw a young guy, about her age, with dark hair and dark eyes. She knew she'd never seen him before and she could tell because he wasn't wearing a mask.

"Um, hi," She said, breathless and he smiled.

"Hello," He nodded, extending his hand. "You're Nora Conway, right?" She nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Who are you?" She asked and he smiled.

"That information is for me to know and for you to maybe find out," He said and she raised an eyebrow. "Just think of me as your own personal mystery man."

She laughed. "Okay, dude, I just had a baby, I'm not looking for a hook-up."

"I know that," He said and she looked at him. "And I can assure you that neither am I." He said and she continued to look at him weird. He looked around and nodded his head to someone. "Listen, I gotta go but," He said, lifting her hand up and kissing it. "It was very nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same," She nodded, watching him go. Who the hell was that?

* * *

Andria continued dancing, with tons of guys surrounding her but she wasn't really into in any of them, not like she was into Nick. She looked up and spotted an older man walking in. He must've known Jade since this was her party but Andria couldn't figure out who he could be. He definitely wasn't Jade's father but she'd never seen him before.

She continued staring at him and eventually caught his eye. He smiled at her and she blushed, looking away.

"Hey you," She spun around and saw Nick. "I've been looking for you all night."

"Don't you mean looking _at _me?" She asked and he laughed. "Don't think I haven't spotted you stalking me all night, Duncan."

"I wouldn't call it stalking," He shrugged and she smiled. "Shall we dance?"

She shrugged. "I think kissing would be much more suitable." She smiled and he nodded, kissing her.

* * *

Casey pulled Jade upstairs and away from the party.

"Casey! I can't be gone for too long, what is it?!" She asked and he pulled out a velvet box.

"It's your Birthday present," He said and she gasped. "I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone because you know, you'd be so busy opening all your other gifts, I just, I wanted this one to be special."

"Give it to me!" She said, excitedly and he laughed, handing it over to her. She quickly opened it and her eyes widened as her jaw dropped. It was a silver ring with a single diamond in the middle. "Oh my God, Casey!" She looked up at him. "Is this a…"

"No," He laughed, shaking his head. "Though I do plan on marrying you someday, Jade Germaine, this isn't an engagement ring," He told her and she smiled. He pulled it out of the box. "It's a promise ring," He told her.

"_JG and CR forever_," She whispered, reading the inside of the ring. "Casey, it's beautiful." She said, tearing up and he slid it on her finger. "I love you, how did you afford this?"

"Long ass hours slaving at my dad's car dealership, and all my Christmas money," He said and she smiled.

"You didn't have to spend all this money, Casey," She told him. "I would have been happy with anything you gave me."

"Yeah, but if I gave you just anything, I wouldn't see that look on your face," He said and she blushed. "That look on your face is what makes it all worth it."

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you." She whispered and he nodded.

"Me too, Jade, me too." He said, and they walked back downstairs.

* * *

Sophia still hadn't found Andy and she was starting to get worried. She'd barely seen him all night and it was impossible to find him when every guy had a mask on. She continued to search but then felt someone slip their hand around her waist. She smiled, knowing it was Andy.

She turned around and frowned when she saw it was Jared.

"Hey beautiful," He said and she pushed him away, grimacing.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Sophia, please," He sighed. "You can stop pretending now, I know I screwed up. You don't have to go parading around with Andy to punish me anymore," He said and she raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious about you."

She laughed. "You think I'm with Andy to punish you?" She asked and he nodded. "Jared, I need you to understand something, I _love _Andy and maybe I loved you at one time, but that time has passed, I stopped loving you, okay? You need to understand that!"

"You'll never be happy with him." He said and she shook her head.

"Because I was so happy with you, right?" She said. "I mean, you put me through hell and Andy was there for me."

"You know that you don't love him, Sophia, or you would've realized your feelings for him a long time ago." He told her.

"No, because I was blinded by your kind words and false promises," She said. "So I blocked my feelings for Andy out, but now that you're out of the picture, I see things clearly and I definitely don't want to be with you!"

"Yeah," He nodded. "You'll see." She glared at him as he walked away.


	14. State of Emergency

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing, guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I promise I will start updating more often. One more chapter to go and a lot of crazy stuff happening, I've been planning this for a while! Hope you all like it, keep the reviews coming :)

* * *

Summer was coming to an end and Nora sighed, standing in front of her mirror, examining herself. Her dad was getting married today, to a man, and she was surprisingly okay with it now. Her life had been so dramatic this past year that she didn't even care that her father was gay, she just wanted him to be happy.

She frowned at the blue dress she was wearing, she hadn't lost half of her pregnancy weight and this dress made her look fat.

"You look beautiful, sweetie," Lindsey, her mother, said, walking in. "Don't you dare think otherwise!"

"Mom, I look like a beluga whale!" Nora sighed, plopping down on her bed.

"You do not," Lindsey smiled. "Want me to start doing your hair now?"

Nora nodded and walked over to her chair. She sat down and Lindsey took the curling iron, and started working on her daughter's hair.

Ryan walked in, holding his tie. "Hey, mom, I need help tying this, please."

"Sure, honey," Lindsey nodded. "Just as soon as I'm finished Nora's hair." She told him and he nodded, sitting down on his sister's bed.

"So, you're really not coming?" Nora asked and Lindsey sighed.

"No, sweetie," She said. "I mean, yes your father and I fell out of love a long time ago but… it's just still a little hard for me to see him with someone else, whether it be a woman or a man."

"Yeah, but he said he really wanted you to be there," Ryan said and Lindsey looked at him. "Because you were like, his best friend for so long and stuff."

"I know, honey, and as much as I would have liked to come to the wedding, I just… can't." Lindsey explained, turning back to her daughter.

"It's okay, Mom, we understand." Ryan nodded and she smiled.

"Let me help you with that tie," She smiled and walked over to him. He stood up and she wrapped the tie around his neck. "I'm guessing you're brining Gaby?" He nodded. "Look, honey, I know I was against you two dating at first but, if you love her and you really think she's the one for you then, I'm happy for you."

"Really?" Ryan said, surprised.

"Yeah, she seems like a great girl, and she's made you so happy," Lindsey said, finishing his tie. "I'd love to meet her sometime."

Ryan smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. "Thanks, Mom, that really means a lot to me." He said and she smiled. "I'm gonna call her and see if she's ready, okay?"

"Okay," She nodded and continued getting ready with Nora.

* * *

A few hours later, at the church, Sophia arrived with her family and Andy on her arm.

"I guess your father isn't coming, huh?" Livvie asked Andy and he shook his head.

"He finally checked himself into rehab and I don't think he'd want to mess with his recovery," He shook his head.

"Jared couldn't make it either?"

"He's probably off with Jen somewhere," He shrugged and Livvie nodded.

"You're so strong, Andy, Julie would be so proud of you," She smiled and he nodded.

"Mommy!" A young girl shouted, tugging on Livvie's dress. "Let's go sit down, Daddy's waiting for us!"

Livvie looked down at smiled at her youngest daughter. "Anna, keep it down, okay, sweetie?" She said, calmly. She looked back up at Andy and Sophia. "I swear, she reminds me more of your aunt each day!" She said and Sophia laughed. "You two go see your friends, we'll save you a seat."

"Thanks Mom," Sophia nodded and Livvie walked off with Anna. She turned to Andy and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I gotta say, I'm kinda happy Jared's not coming,"

Andy laughed. "And why would that be?"

"Because he's been everywhere we've been lately, he's kind of suffocating me," She shook her head. "He 'reminded' me at Jade's party that we're 'destined to be together'," She rolled her eyes and Andy sighed.

"That jackass," He shook his head. "He can't even let me be happy for one second without thinking of ways to destroy it."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," She told him. "I've let him know that things are over between me and him over and over again," She continued. "And you're the one I want to be with, not him."

He nodded, smiling, and pulled her into a kiss. "Did I forget to mention how beautiful you look today?" She looked away, shyly. "No, I mean it, you look incredible." He said and she smiled. "I love you, Sophia."

She nodded. "I love you too, Andy." She said. He kissed her again and they took their seats.

* * *

The ceremony was over and everyone was making their way over to the reception hall. Andria walked in with Nick and smiled, waving at all the people she knew.

"Wow, you're pretty popular, huh?" He said and she smiled.

"My Mom and Tony, the other groom, were roommates for a while, and when my parents were at work, Tony used to babysit me and Sophia, and he let us meet all his fabulous, designer friends so they all know me." She shrugged. "No big deal." He laughed and she looked over at her parents. Anna watched, almost in disgust, as Andria held onto Nick's arm. Andria smiled. "I don't think my Mom approves of us." She laughed and he looked at her.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"The look on her face," She shrugged and Nick looked away. "Oh, it's nothing personal, really, it's just that… my Mom always expected me to be with the kind of guy like my Dad. Harvard socialite, captain of whatever sports team was winning and stuff, you know?" She said and he nodded. "But that's totally not my type, so…"

"Oh, really?" He asked, his hands crawling up her back. "And what would be your type?"

"Well, you know," She started. "Dark, curly hair, brown eyes… really small muscles!" She teased and he laughed. "Kidding, your muscles are very sexy." She said, biting her lip.

"Oh yeah?" He said, moving closer to her.

"Yeah," She nodded and he kissed her.

* * *

Mel and Aidan were sitting at a table, Mel's head was resting on his shoulder and they were sitting in silence.

"I'm really happy you're back," She whispered and then looked up at him.

He smiled. "I missed you, so much, you're all I could think about while I was away." He said and she smiled. She leaned in for a kiss but he pulled away. "There's something I have to tell you, though, and you might not be too happy about it."

She pulled away, slowly. "Aidan, what is it?"

"Well, um," He started, not knowing how to say this. "There was this girl, and she tried to, um, well she tried to-"

"She tried to sleep with you?" Mel finished and he nodded. Mel's eyes widened and she looked away.

"But I didn't do anything, I swear!" He said and she looked at him. "I wouldn't do that, ever, I like you a lot…"

She smiled and resting her forehead on his shoulder. "I trust you," She whispered. "Thank you for telling me."

He smiled and lifted her chin up to look at him. "I just want us to be honest with each other," He said. "That whole thing with Jen was nothing but lies and complication, but it's not like that with you. I don't want to do anything to screw this up."

She nodded, smiling. "You won't," She told him. "Like I said before, I trust you."

He smiled. "Dance with me?"

"I'd love to." She smiled and he pulled her onto the dance floor. They slowly started dancing but Mel pulled away, gasping.

"What is it?" He asked, turning to face her.

"That's my little sister over there," She pointed to where a young girl was dancing with a young boy. "Dancing with…"

"Christian Mendoza," He finished and she looked at him. "He's my cousin," He told her and she nodded. "I didn't know you had another sister."

"Two, actually," She told him. "Grace and Harlow, they're twins." She said and he nodded.

"You know, I'd love to meet your family someday soon." He told her and she smiled.

"Well, aside from the family you already know, there's my parents and the twins." She told him and he shrugged.

"Yeah, but haven't you always wanted to have one of those big family dinners where our two families get together and talk about our future grandchildren and stuff?" He asked and she laughed.

"Well, let's see, Jen would be there so that's a situation all on it's own," She told him and he laughed. "Casey would bring Jade and your sister would be there, they hate each other, so that's another problem," She told him. "And Noah would probably set my house on fire with a bunch of matches he'd find in your room, or something!"

"Hey, that was just one time!" He said and she giggled. "I'm really happy with you, Mel, I haven't felt like this, ever."

She smiled. "I'm happy too." She said and he kissed her. "Wanna get out of here?"

He looked at her, surprised. "Definitely." He said and the two of them walked out of the reception.

* * *

Jen and Jared were at her house while everyone else was at the wedding. They were in the middle of smoking pot but Jen stopped herself.

"We can't do this anymore, Jared," She told him and he looked at her. "I mean, it landed you in the hospital, you almost died!" She said and he looked away. "Plus, it destroyed our relationships with Sophia and Andy."

Jared gave her a look. "Well, thank you Captain Obvious!" He said, sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. "There's no way I'm stopping now, I need this."

"No, you don't," She shook her head. "Listen, I want Andy back and I _know _you want Sophia back," She continued. "All we have to do is prove to them we've changed and we're better, and then everything will go back to normal."

"You really think so?" He asked and she nodded.

"I really do." She said. "Now, put that away and we'll go crash a wedding!" She said and he smiled, taking the joint and throwing it in the trash.

"My car?" He asked and she nodded, following him outside. They hopped in his car and started driving.

"What if this doesn't work?" He asked and she looked at him.

"It will," She said. "Sophia and Andy are just going through a phase where they 'need each other' cause we fucked up, but that doesn't mean they lost feelings for us."

"Right," He nodded. "I just, I see them together and it makes me so damn mad!"

"I know how you feel, trust me," She said and then took his hand. "We've been through a lot these past couple months, Jared," She said and he looked at her. "I just wanted to say thank you, for always standing by me."

He nodded and smiled but before he could answer, they heard a car horn. Jared turned his head back to the road and his eyes widened when he saw a truck coming full speed ahead.

"Jared, look out!" Jade screamed but it was too late. Jared pressed on the breaks and the car swerved, crashing into the other one.


	15. Holding On

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing, guys! I know I said this would be the last chapter but I just couldn't fit everything I wanted into one chapter so there will be one more chapter and then it's onto the new story! Hope you all like it, keep reviewing! :)

* * *

Jared and Jen were rushed to the hospital and in the waiting room, sat their families, excluding Andy, Sophia, Melanie and Aidan.

"Why the hell haven't we heard anything yet?!" Casey said, angrily and Jade placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"Calm down, baby," She said and he looked at her. "We're all worried, Casey, but you have to stay strong for them, okay?" She said and he nodded, looking down at his phone. "Melanie's not picking up?"

"No," He shook his head. "God, where is she?"

"Aidan's not picking up either," Andria said and the couple looked up at her, sitting next to Nick. "Neither is Sophia, who's probably with Andy."

"This is insane, they should be here!" He replied angrily and Andria nodded in agreement.

"Come here," Jade whispered, pulling him close. "They'll be okay, just have hope." She whispered.

"How can I have hope when my sister and best friend could die?"

* * *

"Your phone keeps buzzing," Melanie laughed, as her and Aidan walked down the snowy streets on Minnesota. They had just left the wedding and decided to talk a walk.

"I know," He sighed. "I'm sorry, it's my sister. She's probably calling to tell me she screwed Nick Duncan in the bathroom or something," He rolled his eyes and she laughed. He put his phone away and looked at her. "But I want tonight to be all about us."

She blushed and looked away. He kissed her gently and she pulled away, looking into his eyes. "I'm not ready for sex." She blurted out and he laughed a little. "Aidan, I'm serious."

"I know," He nodded. "It was kinda cute how you said it though," He told her and she laughed. "And I want you to know I respect that, if you're not ready then we don't have to do anything."

She nodded. "Good," She smiled. "I mean, I know you've been with other girls but I've never been with anyone else and it's not that I don't want to be with you, because I do, but I just… I want us to wait until we're-"

"In love?" He finished and she looked at him.

"You think we'll fall in love?" She asked, smiling and he nodded.

"I'm already in love with you," He whispered and kissed her. "But I'm gonna wait with you if that's what you want."

"Thank you," She whispered.

He smiled. "Of course," He said, taking her hand and they continued walking.

* * *

"I can't believe you got us a room!" Sophia said, looking around in awe at the beautiful hotel suite Andy had gotten them. She looked outside and saw the city lights of Minnesota facing her and she smiled.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled as he kissed her neck and she turned around to face him, kissing him.

"Whoa," He said, pulling away and she laughed. "Are we gonna do this?"

She looked up at him. "I'm ready," She whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "We don't have to just because I got a room, Sophia, I just wanted this night to be special and stuff." He shrugged and she smiled.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," She smiled and they kissed. They fell onto the bed and made love.

* * *

After hearing the news about Jen and Jared, Melanie and Aidan rushed to the hospital. They hadn't heard anything since they'd arrived and Mel was getting worried. She was sitting alone, on the floor in the waiting room, crying. She couldn't believe this was happening, what if she never saw her sister again?

Aidan came around the corner with two coffees in his hands and sighed when he saw Mel crying.

"Baby," He whispered, kneeling down next to her. "Come here," He whispered, pulling her towards him and she started crying in his chest. He sat down next to her and held her in his arms.

"What if I never see her again?" She said and he looked at her. "I've been nothing but unbelievably cruel towards her these past couple of months because of what she's done but… what if she dies without knowing I forgive her?"

"She's not gonna die, honey," He told her. "She's strong and she's got all these people here who love her, she's not going anywhere."

"How can you be sure?" She sniffled.

"I have experience with this type of stuff," He said and she raised an eyebrow. "I mean, well, I lost you for a little but I just kept believing that I was gonna get you back and I did," He said and she smiled a little. "You just have to keep believing that Jen's going to be okay and she will be."

"You're the best," She whispered and he kissed her forehead as they lay there in silence.


	16. The End Of Summer

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing! Last chapter and then we're onto the next story :) Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

Andy was in bed with Sophia, his arm wrapped around her and her cuddling to his side, after they'd made love. It had been the best experience of his life so far. He smiled and held her closer as she opened her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," He said and she shrugged.

"It's okay," She smiled. "Were you awake?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "Just thinking."

"About what?" She asked, sitting up.

"How lucky I am to have you," He said and she blushed. He kissed her quickly and they heard his phone ringing. He groaned.

"Gotta get back to reality at some point, huh?" She said and he nodded, laughing as he reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Andy, where are you?"

"Dad?" He said and Sophia looked at him. "I'm with Sophia, why?"

"There's been an accident," Dean said and Andy's heart sunk. "Jared and Jen were in a car accident, get here as soon as possible, please, he needs his family."

"Okay, yeah, I'll be right there," He said, hanging up the phone. He got up and started getting dressed.

"What is it?" Sophia asked and he stopped, looking at her.

"Jen and Jared were in a car accident," He said and her eyes widened. "Come on, get dressed, I'll drive you there."

She stood up and walking over to him. "I'm not coming."

He looked at her. "What? Are you sure?"

"Um, yeah," She nodded. "Maybe I'll stop by later but I just don't wanna be in the way." She said and he nodded.

"He'd want you to be there," He told her.

"I know," She nodded. "But I just can't…"

"Okay," He nodded. "I'll call you later." He said, kissing her forehead.

She nodded and watched him go.

* * *

Back at the hospital, everyone continued to sit in the waiting room. They had just gotten news that Jared had woken up, but was still weak, Dean was in his room with him.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Jared," Dean said, walking over to his son's bed. Jared looked up at him. "This is all my fault."

"No, Dad, it's not," Jared shook his head. "I was the one who was driving high."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't been drinking all these months, maybe I could've stopped you," He said, shaking his head. "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"A little weak, but I'm okay," He said and Dean gave him a look. "I'm okay, really, I promise." He said and Dean nodded. "Dad, I had a dream about Mom," Jared said and Dean looked at him. "She just kept telling me that she's looking over us and we'll find a way to get back to the family we used to be… even if she's not with us."

Dean started tearing up, he hadn't thought about Julie like that in a while. He took a deep breath and hugged his son, tightly.

They heard a knock at the door and both turned to see who it was. Andy was standing in the doorway.

"Hey," He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'll be right outside, boys," Dean said, walking out.

Andy walked over to Jared's bed. "You doing okay?" He asked and Jared nodded, not making eye-contact with him. "You gave us all quite a scare there, Big Bro."

"Yeah," He nodded and then looked up at Andy. "Sophia couldn't make it?"

"Um, no, she… didn't want to come." He said and Jared nodded.

"I guess I should have expected that." He said and Andy sat down.

"You gotta let her go, Jared," He said and Jared looked at his younger brother. "She's with me now and we love each other."

"I'm not letting go of her," Jared said. "Not until I know it's over for real," He said and Andy sighed. "And with Sophia, it never is."

Andy clenched his fists. "God dammit, Jared, she doesn't love you," He said, angrily. "She never has."

"Don't say that," Jared said, glaring at him.

"No, I'm getting tired of this!" He said. "I'm glad you're okay, Jared, but that doesn't excuse everything you've done. You had your chance with her, but she doesn't want you anymore!"

"Boys!" Livvie said, walking in and they both looked at her. "Andy, can you come outside with me, please? Jared's supposed to be resting," She said, calmly and Andy nodded.

"I meant what I said," Andy whispered. "Stay away from her." He mumbled, walking out.

Livvie walked over to Jared's bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." He told her.

"Sophia will show up, eventually." She told him and he shrugged.

"I wouldn't bet on it." She smiled and then walked out.

* * *

Sophia was getting ready to leave the hotel room when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and it was Andria.

"Andria? How did you know where I was?" She asked, letting her in.

"Andy gave me the address and room number when he got to the hospital," She said. "I'm assuming you know about the accident?"

"Yeah, Andy left a little while ago," She told her.

"And why aren't you?"

"Because I just, I can't see him like that!" She said and Andria gave her a look. "Besides, I'd just be in the way."

"In the way?! Sophia, Jared _loves _you, he's probably going to wake up asking for you," She said. "_If _he wakes up, you know he could die, right?"

"Don't say that!" Sophia said and then shook her head. "I just don't want to be there,"

"Stop being so selfish," Andria said. "Jared needs you! And you won't go because you're too afraid that you'll wind up falling for him again."

"What? No, Andria, you're way off base," She said and Andria gave her a look. "Okay, look, Jared just has this affect on me, he always has, and I've been trying to fight it off these past few months since I've been with Andy but if I see him in that bed, fighting for his life, I won't be able to control myself!"

"Wait a minute…" Andria trailed. "You and Andy were in this hotel room together," She said and Sophia looked at her. Andria gasped. "Did you _sleep together?!_"

"Well… yeah, we did."

"Oh God, Sophia!" Andria said. "That was kind of fast, wasn't it?"

"Not really," Sophia shook her head. "I love Andy and it's not like how it was with Jared, I didn't wanna wait!" She said. "With Andy, I'm not constantly playing games and it just feels right with him, it didn't feel like that with Jared." She said and Andria nodded, walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"I can't believe you freakin' lost your V-card before me!" She said and Sophia laughed. "But seriously, Jared needs you, just come for like an hour?"

"Fine," She said and Andria smiled. "Let's go before I change my mind."

The two girls headed back to the hospital and while Sophia went in with Jared, Andria went to sit with Nick.

"Sophia came around?" He asked and she nodded.

"I knocked some sense into her," She shrugged. "Any news?"

"Well, Jared's awake and well," He told her and she smiled. "No word on Jen, though."

"Oh, Nick, you must be freaking out! Jen's your cousin!" She said and he shrugged.

"Yeah, but I don't even really know her," He said. "I mean, of course I'm worried but… I didn't know her."

Andria nodded. "I get what you mean," She said, taking his hand and squeezing it comfortingly. "They'll be okay." She said and he nodded, kissing her.

* * *

Jared sat in his room, looking out the window. He was told the doctors were coming soon to run more tests on him. He felt like they'd been running tests on him for days when it'd only been a couple hours. He wondered why no one was in the room with him and then heard a small knock on the door. He looked up and felt his heart rate go up.

"Hi, Jared," Sophia said, walking in.

"You came," He said, completely shocked.

'Yeah, I did," She smiled, sitting at the chair next to his bed. She quickly took his hand and he smiled at her. "Don't you ever do that to me again, Portman." She whispered and he laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it," He smiled and then touched her elbow, pulling her towards him.

"Jared, don't," She whispered but he didn't listen. He kissed her softly on the mouth and he finally remembered what it was like to have Sophia Mendoza back in his life.


End file.
